Flying Shadow
by Britaniee
Summary: A girl runs away from home... but shes not who she seems. Neither is the boy she meets. Who are they? Sorry I suck at summaries R&R pleaze


Disclaimer: Hiei and Yukina do not belong to me, they belong to Yu Yu Hakusho. Only the names Rhys and Chary belong to me.   
  
Authors Review: This is a really different Yukina/Hiei story. Hope you like!!!^.^  
  
Authors Trademark: *:.*})i{(*.:*  
  
-------------------------------------------- -----the story---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was a dark night, a cold night. All of the street lamps on Levine Street were out except one, which was winking on and off at the end of the road. Dead leaves stirred and blew across the deserted street. The night had no clouds or stars but the full moon shone brightly illuminating the eerie dead trees in the forest. A low howl came from deep within the bowels of the forest. Then the only sound was the wind blowing. Then footsteps.   
  
A person came out of the forest. Creeping in the shadows of the looming, silent houses. This person froze then quickly and quietly jumped and was gone. No one saw this person or knew who they were. No one even knew they had been on that deserted road that night. Not a single person lived on that road. Levine Street had been deserted for as long as anyone could remember, and then all of a sudden the street had one occupant.   
  
Every night the figure came back to Levine Street through the woods and every night it leapt away. Not a single person knew about the mysterious figure, not until the run away girl found her way to Levine Street. She had run away from home a week before and when she saw Levine Street she decided she would live there. It was nighttime then and even though the homes looked eerie it was better than sleeping in a tree as she had been doing. But as she walked up the stairs to the first house she heard light footsteps. She hid.   
  
The figure, sixteen or seventeen walked to the steps of the house she was hiding at. He froze, ready to jump, then looked at the bush she was hiding in. He came fourth and pulled her out of the bush.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked her in a cold but not harsh voice.   
  
"I'm Chary. Who're you?" She asked him in the same tone. He put an amused smile on his face  
  
"Rhys" he answered simply.   
  
"Okay. What are you doing here Rhys?" She asked her new acquaintance. "None of your business," he replied still smiling slyly.   
  
"Feh" was her reply.   
  
"Wana come in?" He asked her.   
  
"It's your house?" She asked Rhys which just made him smile wider.   
  
"Nope, but it has been for the past week" he said with a cute half smile on his face.   
  
"Why don't you live with your parents?" She asked him in a flat tone that showed she loathed her parents.  
  
"Dead but I don't miss them. I'm glad I got away" he replied in an amused tone that she cared about him.   
  
"How about you. Where are your parents?" He asked.   
  
"Home. I hate them. So I ran away. I was running for five days 'till I found this place and you" she replied, wondering why and if he cared, "How old are you?" She inquired.   
  
"Sixteen. How old are you?"   
  
"I'm sixteen too." she answered.  
  
"Oh I see. So how did you find this place?"  
  
"I just ran and when I found this deserted street I thought it would be perfect. So I came to this house and I met you. That's basically how I found this place. How did you find it?"  
  
"I-i-i ummmmmm well. I-i don't really ummmm know." He stuttered, although he really did know exactly how he had it.  
  
"Okay, well are we going inside or not?"   
  
"Oh ya lets go."  
  
The two went inside the old deserted house and Chary looked around.   
  
"Well, this is homey isn't it?" She said sarcastically looking at the peeling wallpaper, crumbling stairwell, and emptiness.   
  
"It's not first class but I think it's kinda cozy, for people like me at least."  
  
"People like you? What do you mean people like you?"  
  
"Well, I guess I mean people who like coldness, solitude, being by their selves. Must I go on?"  
  
"No, I know exactly what you mean. I'm that way too. Sometimes I just wish I were alone."  
  
"Really!?! You don't seem the loner type. You look more the 'I'm too popular and snobby for you' type."  
  
"Ha, ya right. I was probably the biggest loner at my school."   
  
::stunned silence::  
  
"No comment huh?" She asked amused.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Chary smirked. Glad she had stunned him so much he was silent. She and Rhys had a lot in common. Even though she had a big secret. A secret that revealed a past that no one could know, except the person she was looking for. See she had dent really run away. She had gone on a journey to find her long, lost brother. He had left their home when he was young, after their parents had died, so she decided, when she was fourteen years old, she would go out and look for him. She didn't tell anyone, though, because they would call the cops or something and even worse, they might figure out what she really was. Something horrible.  
  
"So, where are we gonna sleep?" Chary asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we could sleep on the floor." Rhys suggested.  
  
"Hm, I think I'll sleep where I've been sleeping for the past year."  
  
"And where's that?"   
  
"In a tree." She answered smiling and she walked out the door.  
  
"A tree?" He whispered to himself in surprise. "I've been sleeping in a tree."  
  
Chary went out the door and sighed. She sensed that Rhys was following her. She turned.  
  
"What?!?"   
  
"Hey, I've been sleeping in a tree too. What's wrong with wanting to sleep in one now?"  
  
"Nothing I suppose. You wana share one?"  
  
"One what?"  
  
She sighed. "A tree."  
  
"Oh, sure why not."  
  
They climbed into a tall tree, Chary in a higher branch, Rhys in the one below her, and fell asleep.  
  
When Chary awoke Rhys was no longer in the tree. She knew he was close by though. She could sense him.  
  
Chary's Pov  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
'I wonder who Rhys really is. He sure isn't normal that's for sure. I can sense something about him. Something that's like me. I wonder if he feels the same way about me. Could he be my brother? Of course not what am I thinking. He could never be my brother. Or could he?'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Chary?" Rhys called up to her.  
  
"Ya?" she called back.  
  
He climbed up the tree.  
  
"Morning, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Of course. I always sleep well when I'm in a tree. I feel safe when I'm up here. Not like when I'm on the ground or in a house or whatever the ningens call them." She clasped her hand to her mouth realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Ningens?" Rhys half asked half said surprised.  
  
"Um I uh well. You know...ningens. Um, their uh, peop....." Rhys interrupted her before she could finish.  
  
"I know what ningens are. I know the Maiki language and terms for people. But how do you?"  
  
She looked at him surprised.  
  
Rhys's Pov  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She knows the Maiki language. How could she? Is she from Maiki? If so then why is she HERE of all places? Does she also have a secret, like me? Is she a koormie too? She couldn't be. Or could she? Could she be my sister?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Rhys, are you okay? You zoned out. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ya I'm okay and no nothing's wrong." Rhys replied.  
  
Rhys helped Chary out of the tree and they went into the house.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Rhys asked Chary.  
  
"I don't know? Are you hungry?"   
  
"No, I don't eat much. I can go for a while without eating. But if you're hungry then we can go eat." he added urgently.  
  
"Oh no. We're a lot in common because I don't have or want to eat much either."  
  
Rhys's Pov  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
'I see. Maybe we're more alike than I thought. Maybe SHE could be the sister that I have been looking for. Maybe SHE is my only relative. I wouldn't mind if she were. I already feel that she is my sister. Maybe I should question her. To find out if she really is my sister. No not maybe. I should.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Chary? Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Rhys asked walking up to her.  
  
"Umm, okay sure."  
  
"You really are sixteen right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, why are you really here?"  
  
"Umm, well I'm actually here because I'm looking for my brother."  
  
"So you didn't run away from home?"  
  
"No." She looked down.  
  
"Where are your parents then?"  
  
"Well, they died. When I was really small. They just died." Her eyes still on the ground filled with tears. She gasped. She couldn't cry. If she did he would know she wasn't human because humans did not cry gems. She quickly wiped her eyes but not quick enough.  
  
"Tear gems!?!" Rhys whispered feeling the pocket of his black cloak. "Last questions. Are you from Maiki and", he paused, "are you an ice demon?"  
  
"Yes, and.................................................yes," she whispered.  
  
"Hang on I still have one question," Rhys added. "Is your brother's name.......Hiei?"  
  
Chary gasped. "How did you, you know my brother?!?" she cried.  
  
"No Chary I am your brother. MY name is Hiei. We have the same story. Same birthday. Same..... parents. You are my lost sister, Yukina."  
  
Yukina ran into her brother's arms. "Hiei, oh Hiei. I've finally found you. I've finally found my long lost brother. I've been searching for you for so long I just can't believe I've finally found you."  
  
Hiei just smiled at her. He had found his sister at last.  
  
Authors note: YA!!!!!!!!! Its done. Its done. Its done. Its done. Its done. Its done!!!!!!! This story took me a while. I hoped you liked it. Review it please!!! Thankies^.^ 


End file.
